


Un Sueño

by ontzilore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontzilore/pseuds/ontzilore
Summary: Un final alternativo para el cortometraje“Severus Snape and the Marauders”
Relationships: Lily Evans/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Un Sueño

**Author's Note:**

> Introducción  
> Una madrugada soñé con el Príncipe por primera vez, inspirada porque la noche anterior, antes de dormir, volví a ver el fantástico cortometraje “Severus Snape and the Marauders” de Broad Strokes Productions.  
> Para los fans que todavía no lo conozcan (aviso: spoilers), está disponible en la red de forma gratuita. Recomiendo verlo antes de leer este relato, no os lo perdáis.  
> La letra cursiva es lo que soñé. La itálica el relleno que he creado para darle sentido.  
> No considero este relato nada más que un sueño, en parte auténtico y en parte inventado, otro posible final, que he querido compartir.  
> Allá va.

_Yo era Lily Evans._

Mientras sanaba sus heridas, James me contó, con pelos y señales, la encerrona que le habían tendido a Sev, que acabó convirtiéndose en todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban, pues fue él quien les dio una buena paliza, uno contra cuatro. Y todo porque había acudido al pub a buscarme para pedirme perdón.

Y a medida que me lo narraba, lloriqueando como un niño y echándole toda la culpa a él, como de costumbre, me di cuenta de que seguía siendo estúpido y cruel, sólo había estado aparentando.

-Si no llegas a Aparecerte me habría matado – concluyó.

Y pensé “Te lo hubieras merecido”, y también que yo misma era más estúpida todavía por haberlo elegido a él y no a Sev.

“Espero verte otra vez”, me había despedido de él, tras rechazar sus disculpas y su desesperado abrazo.

_Y de alguna mágica manera, quizá debido a nuestro inquebrantable Vínculo, supe dónde estaba, y decidí ir a buscarlo, pidiéndole a una amiga que me acompañara, sin decirle a dónde ni a qué iba._

_Nos Aparecimos en la puerta de una taberna y entramos. Lo busqué con la mirada, y lo vi sentado a una mesa parcialmente oculta por una esquina, con el aspecto exacto que tiene Mick Ignis, el protagonista del filme._

_Estaba con un compañero, al parecer charlando con una tercera persona que quedaba fuera de mi vista._

_Lo llamé desde donde me hallaba:_

_-¡Sev!_

_Se giró hacia mí, asombrado, y exclamó a su vez:_

_-¡Lily!_

_Se levantó de golpe, y avanzó hasta donde yo me encontraba._

_Nos tomamos de las manos, formando un círculo con los brazos, como el interior de una burbuja aislada del mundo, en la que sólo existiéramos nosotros dos._

_Me miraba como sólo él lo ha hecho nunca, como nadie jamás lo hará. Y también yo se lo dije todo con los ojos._

_De alguna manera mágica, pude verme como él lo estaba haciendo. Tenía mi propio aspecto, no el de Lily, y aun así me había reconocido como si fuera ella, como yo misma lo hacía, con sus recuerdos y vivencias._

Mi amiga, mientras tanto, se había marchado, y Sev ignoró por completo a sus acompañantes.

Salimos de la taberna, tomados de la mano, mirándonos y sonriéndonos, sin hablarnos todavía, pero sabiendo ambos que eso era el comienzo de algo mucho más intenso y profundo que una simple amistad.

Algún tiempo después, me confesó que el tercer ocupante de la mesa a la que estaba sentado cuando fui a buscarlo, invisible para mí, era Voldemort, captando nuevos adeptos.

Mi repentina aparición lo había librado, por unos pocos minutos, de unirse a él.


End file.
